paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble's Nightmare
'Characters Used' Ryder Chase Rocky Marshall Zuma Skye Rubble Everest (mentioned) Tundra (mentioned) Missy (mentioned) Ranger ''' '''Reginald Dowling (person) Hunter (person) Mack (Person) Jones (Person) 'Story' 'Chapter 1' “Rubble its your turn!” Chase shouted out. “Better hide well this time Chase!” Rubble shouted back as he put on the eye mask and nose sock. “One, Two Three…” Rubble began counting. Skye dashed and jumped into a medium sized pail, perfectly concealing herself. Zuma hid behind the same bucket. “Four, Five…” Rubble continued. Marshall tripped over a shovel sitting in the middle of the beach burying his head in the sand. Ranger swiftly ran over to a tree with low hanging branches and jumped on one of them “Seven, Eight…” Rubble said, nearing the end of the count. “Oh no! Where am I going to hide?!” Chase exclaimed quietly to himself. “Nine, Ten! Hear I come!” Rubble shouted opening his eyes. At the same moment Chase found his hiding spot, earlier that day, Rocky had built a sand castle with the help of Tundra. Chase jumped right behind it, barely making over the peak of one of its spires. Rubble looked about briefly wondering where he should start looking first, he started heading toward the sand castle, before changing his mind and heading toward the tree where Ranger was hidden. “Found you Ranger!” Rubble shouted up at the Rottweiler pup’s rear. Ranger groaned kicking his legs wildly for a second before tipping forward and landed on the sand below, just barely catching himself. Rubble laughed at the look on Ranger’s face, before continuing his search. Next, Rubble scanned the beach immediately spotting Marshall- “Found you Marshall!” Rubble said, laughing at the silly hiding spot. “Am I last?” Marshall asked, popping his head from the sand. “Nope, you’re second.” Rubble said, than headed toward the sand castle. Just before he got to it, Rubble heard giggling from a blue pail sitting in the middle of the beach. “I hear you Zuma!” Rubble shouted. Zuma came giggling from behind the pail, but he knocked it over spilling Skye onto the beach. “Whoa! I’m so sowwy Skye.” Zuma apologized. “Found you Skye!” Rubble announced, “Now I just have to find Chase…” “Hmm…” Rubble thought looking around, “Maybe he’s under that beach chair.” Rubble trotted over and looked under it. “Nope.” Heading for the sand castle, he found tracks, Chase tracks. Rubble followed the tracks right to the sand castle and began heading around it. Chase, who was on the other side, began walking the opposite direction. “Huh?” Rubble said when he walked around the sand castle and still hadn’t found Chase. Chase accidentally let out a little laugh, which Rubble heard so he began to run as fast as he could around the sand castle. Chase began running to and soon they were running round and round and round the sand castle. Both pups were breathless when Rubble tripped in the sand. Chase was running so fast that he couldn’t stop in time so he crashed into Rubble and both pups skidded across the beach before ending in a heap. “Ha ha, found you Chase!” Rubble said. All the other pups laughed. “You looked like me.” Marshall remarked. Chase groaned and got to his feet. “Whoa…” he said, “I’m a little dizzy.” “Whew, that tired me out.” Rubble said yawning. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. He walked over to the beach umbrella that was nearby and settled down underneath it. “Have fun napping!” The other pups called as Rubble drifted to sleep. Category:Crossovers Category:Game Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Rubble Dream Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories